Martillo dorado
Para otros usos del término martillo, véase Martillo (desambiguación). El Martillo dorado (Golden Hammer en inglés; ゴールデンハンマー''' Goruden Hanmā'' en japonés) es un objeto introducido en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Tal y como dice su nombre, es un martillo de color dorado. Al principio, solo aparece como un pedestal de color verde, pero poco rato después, emergerá provocando un sonido y emitiendo luces de color verde. El luchador que lo tome empezará a usarlo como un martillo normal, solo que de una manera mucho más veloz. A diferencia del martillo normal, este martillo es más rápido golpeando y tiene más potencia. Si se pulsa el botón de ataque repetidas veces, el luchador podrá flotar en el aire por un tiempo, dejando tras de sí un rastro de polvo. A diferencia del Martillo normal, este martillo no se rompe en ningún caso. Sin embargo, sí puede fallar, pasando a ser el Martillo dorado de pega ('''''Martillo dorado de juguete en español latinoamericano; Golden Squeaky Hammer en inglés; ''ゴールデンぴこぴこハンマー Goruden Pikopiko Hanmā'' en japonés). En este estado, el luchador no hará ningún daño, así que es completamente vulnerable. Aun así, podrá seguir flotando. Al hacer contacto con un oponente, el martillo dorado de pega hará un chillido. Al igual que el martillo normal, el Martillo dorado también tiene una música de fondo. Curiosamente, esta música de fondo es uno de los temas del escenario Mario Bros. Galería Martillo dorado (1) SSBB.jpg|El martillo dorado aparecerá en un pedestal con pinta de ser importante. Martillo dorado (2) SSBB.jpg|Peach usando el martillo dorado contra Bowser. Martillo dorado (3) SSBB.jpg|Peach preparándose para flotar con el martillo dorado. Martillo dorado (4) SSBB.jpg|Peach flotando con el martillo dorado. Como se puede ver, deja tras de sí una nube de polvo. Martillo dorado (5) SSBB.jpg|El martillo dorado de pega. Como se puede ver, Wario no recibe ningún daño. Martillo dorado SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Vista del martillo dorado en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Falco usando el Martillo dorado SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Falco flotando con el Martillo dorado en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Lanzar el Saco de arena una distancia total de 15.000 metros (45.000 ft.) entre todos los personajes en Béisbol Smash. Español right|90px :Martillo dorado :Un martillo que desprende un brillo dorado. Es más potente y fácil de manejar que el martillo normal. Si inclinas la palanca de control y pulsas el botón de ataque repetidamente, flotarás en el aire. Es un objeto muy poderoso, pero solo aparece de tarde en tarde. Que no te den gato por liebre: también existe un martillo dorado de pega que es totalmente inofensivo. :*''NES: Wrecking Crew'' Inglés :Golden Hammer :A hammer that glows with golden light. It's easier to swing than a normal hammer, and more powerful too. If you tilt the Control Stick and press the attack button repeatedly, you float in midair. It's a very powerful item, but one that rarely appears. There's also a Golden Squeaky Hammer that does absolutely no damage at all. It's what you would call a fake. :*''NES: Wrecking Crew'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español Español americano right|100px :Martillo dorado :Este martillo especial es mucho más fuerte que el normal. Y no solo eso, sino que tiene la particularidad de permitirte flotar en el aire si oprimes repetidamente el botón de salto. Es poco habitual, ¡así que procura agarrarlo si lo ves! Pero cuidado con el martillo dorado de juguete: parecen igual, pero no hace ningún daño... :*''NES: Wrecking Crew'' (10/1986) Español europeo right|90px :Martillo dorado :Este martillo especial es mucho más fuerte que el normal. Y no solo eso, sino que tiene la particularidad de permitirte flotar en el aire si oprimes repetidamente el botón de salto. Es poco habitual, ¡así que procura agarrarlo si lo ves! Pero cuidado con el martillo dorado de pega: parecen igual, pero no hace ningún daño... :*''NES: Wrecking Crew'' Origen Proviene del juego de NES, llamado Wrecking Crew, donde es un objeto raro y temporal que permite al jugador girar más rápido. Es mucho más poderoso que el Martillo Normal. Cuando aparezca el martillo, se puede escuchar una corta melodía. Martillo Dorado en Wrecking Crew.png|Martillo Dorado en Wrecking Crew. Curiosidades *Si el Rey Dedede o los Ice Climbers toman el martillo dorado o el Martillo normal, golpearán el doble de veces, una con el objeto y la otra con su martillo propio. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también